


Partners

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: It’s been a long time since Laura was in such an overwhelming environment.(or, the one where Laura and Stiles are partners in more than one meaning of the word, and Laura hates nightclubs.)





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> written for the prompt, "sitting on someone's lap - Laura/Stiles." I'm also using this for the 'cops AU' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card. 
> 
> some liberties have been taken with respect to how being a cop works.

It’s been a long time since Laura was in such an overwhelming environment. 

The club’s sunken dance floor is a sea of gyrating bodies, swaying in time (for the most part, at least) with the aggressively loud dance music pouring from the speakers dotting the room. The air is rank with the interwoven scents of spilled booze and sweat, and although Laura knows that there has to be air-conditioning, the air is thick and oppressive, as hot as a sweltering summer night. Many of the dancers have glow sticks wrapped around their wrists and throats and the dance floor is awash in ever-changing, pulsating light.

All together, it creates nothing less than an absolute assault on the senses and, given the choice, Laura wouldn’t come in here even if she was dared to.

Alas, she has at least another decade of service to give to the force before she can really start picking and choosing which assignments she wants so, until that point, she’s stuck going where she’s told and doing surveillance on the targets she’s given. 

At the very least, she has Stiles with her, and while they’re both committed to keeping their roles as professional partners from interfering with their roles as personal partners, she has to admit that being with someone she actually cares about, actually _likes_ , is making it easier for her to ground herself and focus on the task at hand. 

“Didn’t Reyes say this guy usually leaves around midnight?” Stiles asks, craning his head up to yell into her ear. Even then, it’s difficult to hear him over the throbbing bass of the music. 

“Usually,” Laura replies, taking a quick glance at her watch. It’s ten past and their target, who is perched in a booth kitty-corner to theirs, shows no signs of leaving yet. He’s a hulking man with shoulders wide enough to fill a door, and he’s spent the last three hours talking to a man equally as large in a suit equally as expensive. Each of them has a girl on their arm, and every bottle of alcohol that has touched their table has been absolutely top of the line. 

“Must be an important meeting,” Stiles says, adjusting his arm around her waist. She’s sitting sideways across his lap, side resting against his chest, so that they both have a unobstructed view of the target. When Laura shifts, she can feel his service-issued pistol, which is holstered against his ribs underneath his jacket, digging into her hip. 

Nodding in agreement, Laura picks up her phone from the table and opens the camera app. She holds it out at arm's length and plasters a lopsided grin onto her face, so that anyone who happens to glance over will just assume she’s slightly drunk and taking a selfie with her boyfriend. 

In reality, she turns on the forward facing camera, zooms in, and snaps a quick series of pictures. Her phone is a newer model, but the pictures still aren’t great; the ever-changing lighting and distance makes it hard to snap a clean image. 

Still, their technical team is one of the best in the state, so she can only hope that they’ll be able to work some magic on the pictures. 

The meeting continues for another half hour. By the time their target finally gets to his feet, buttoning his suit jacket with fingers the thickness of a good cigar, Laura’s head has started to pound from the music and strobe lights. As the target ends things with a firm handshake and starts to move, skirting the edge of the dance floor with two enormous bodyguards in tow, Laura pulls the selfie trick again, but switches the camera to video mode. While she records, Stiles uses the hand that isn’t resting on her hip to grab his own phone from the table and send off a rapid-fire text. 

“Scott sees the target,” he says, lips brushing against her ear when he speaks. “Him and Allison are taking it from here.” 

“Good,” Laura replies, putting her phone back down and rubbing at her temple with one hand. “I’m sick of this place.” 

“And here I thought you were having a great time,” Stiles says with a hint of a laugh as he wraps his other arm around Laura’s waist. “Sure you don’t want to do some dancing? Maybe make out on the dance floor?”

Laura lightly swats at the back of his hand. 

“The only thing I want to do is go home, eat, and get some damn sleep so that we can process this stuff in the morning,” she replies, waving her phone for emphasis. “Think you can work with that?” Stiles nods and presses his lips to the space right underneath her ear and, headache or not, she can’t help the shudder that goes through her. 

“I can work with that. I can order Thai on the drive home. Should get there about the same time we do.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Twisting until she’s pressed even closer to his chest, Laura ducks her head and, now that they’re officially off duty, steals a kiss with no shame. When she pulls away, Stiles’ arms momentarily tighten around her, and he presses his mouth to her throbbing temple. 

“C’mon babe. Let’s go home.” 

Laura can’t think of a single other place she would rather go.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
